Alrededor del mundo
by okashira janet
Summary: El crucero navegaba alrededor del mundo cuando Hanazawa Rui se unió a ellos Makino recordó que uno había dicho que le gustaba y el otro decía amarla. No era asunto de elegir.   RuiTsukuchiTsukasa


**ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_El crucero navegaba alrededor del mundo cuando Hanazawa Rui se unió a ellos Makino recordó que uno había dicho que le gustaba y el otro decía amarla. No e__ra asunto de elegir. RuiTsukuchiDoumyouji_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Tsukuchi se dio cuenta cabal de lo que había hecho abrió grande la boca y la mantuvo así por tanto tiempo que Doumyouji tuvo que agitar una mano frente a ella.

—¡Oi, oi! —Le gritó de manera brusca abriendo él también mucho la boca.

—Me he fugado contigo. —Tsukuchi respondió de sopetón, sus ojos castaños abriéndose grandes y un profundo rubor pintándose en sus mejillas.

—Oh, —Doumyouji se rascó al descuido su cabeza—, parece que sí. —A Tsukuchi le horrorizó la manera despreocupada de él al decirlo, giró a verlo de reojo, aún enfundado en su traje blanco de novio.

—¡N-no lo digas así nada más! —Ella chilló echándose lejos de él, sus manos temblando casi como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

—¡¿Pues como quieres que lo diga? —Impulsivo como lo era el joven saltó hacía ella crujiendo los dedos a los lados de su cabeza—. Quizás no lo sepas pero no planee esto.

—Oh… —Ella retrocedió un paso y él se apresuró a aclararse, ya demasiadas cosas habían pasado entre ellos para volver a enredarse en malentendidos.

—Escucha Makino, cuando te despediste de mí aquel día en mi casa, cuando tus ojos me miraron supe lo mucho que me amabas…

—¡Yo-yo no…!

—Espera, —él la interrumpió, sus ojos oscuros mirándola fija y seriamente—, lo supe y no hay manera de que me digas que no es cierto. Entonces comprendí que si te separabas de mí era para no lastimarme, por eso decidí seguir tu ejemplo, que si te quería como te quiero debía dejar de hacerte sufrir.

—Doumyouji…

—¡Y cada instante era una tortura! —él explotó clavando sus dedos en los hombros de ella—, ¡sabía que si regresaba a la escuela no podría alejarme de ti!, ¡sabía que si te veía no podría contenerme!, me pasaba las noches destruyendo las cosas a mi alrededor, muriendo lentamente.

—Lo lamento… —Ella elevó lánguidamente su mano, apenas acariciando su mejilla.

—Hoy fue el día más funesto de mi vida, uniéndome a la mujer mono, sintiendo que mi corazón se estrujaba y de repente… —Sus ojos brillaron, lo hicieron tan fuerte que Tsukuchi sintió que su estomago daba un vuelco de gozo—. ¡De repente tú brincabas hacía el barco!, ¡corrías hacía mi! Y no entendía nada, pero era feliz, era tan inmensamente feliz. —Sus ojos se cerraron y su sonrisa se hizo tan grande como la de un niño pequeño que durmiera contento, tan feliz que ella no pudo evitar hundir la cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo… —Quería decir que ella también era feliz, que era inmensamente feliz, pero las palabras se le hicieron bola en la garganta y solo pudo aferrarse a su espalda con fuerza.

—¡Te amo Makino, te amo más que a nada, te amo más que nunca! —Y dejo que él la tomara por la cintura y la elevara en el aire, dando vueltas y vueltas, con su corta falda escolar girando y entonces olvidó que dejaba la escuela, que su vida había cambiado para siempre, que en realidad ella no lo había elegido y a la vez sí. Y ahora lo entendía, que no podía resistirse a él, nunca, porque él iría por ella hasta el infierno de ser preciso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tsukuchi se sujetó de los barandales del barco y miró fijamente el mar, en la última parada que habían hecho se había comprado un par de vestidos veraniegos y algunos shorts cortos.

Por varios días ambos se habían hecho bromas acerca del novio de blanco que huía con la joven estudiante. Doumyouji también había bromeado sin cesar acerca de que sus padres estarían haciendo una fiesta. Por toda respuesta ella le había metido un codazo que lo había doblado en dos.

Era divertido despertar, salir a cubierta y encontrarse con él. Pelear sobre cualquier cosa, almorzar, diferir acerca de la comida y después perseguirse alrededor de la mesa como perritos inquietos. Tsukuchi amaba como se encendían los ojos de él cuando estaba divertido, era como si el brillo en su rostro pudiera acelerar su corazón.

Por varios días su rutina fue muy parecida. Fue hasta tres semanas después que ella empezó a pensar, a perderse en recuerdos que la mantenían sentada en la cubierta. Aunque estaba convencida del amor que sentía hacía Doumyouji eso no dejaba de lado que se sintiera mal por dejar tan fácilmente sus sueños por seguir a un hombre, ¿no había dicho ella que estudiaría y conseguiría sus metas sin depender del dinero de aquellos ricachones?, ¿qué hacía entonces dando la vuelta al mundo en un yate como la gran mujer de mundo?

Cuando su mente se sumía en aquellos sombríos pensamientos Doumyouji parecía tan genuinamente atormentado que ella sacudía la cabeza y le sonreía ampliamente.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Él también sonreía.

—Eres una tonta que se marea en el mar, por eso detesto a la gente pobre. —Un golpe, quizás un cariñoso insulto y las cosas volvían a estar como antes. Volvían a la rutina de pescar desde la cubierta, de bailar bajo la luz de la luna inventando canciones que la inspiración les traía al momento, recordando sus malos momentos con sendas carcajadas.

Y de pronto un día los ojos de Makino volvían a perderse en la lejanía, abrazaba su propio cuerpo echa un ovillo en algún rincón del barco y la zozobra crecía en Doumyouji, porque él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, que él la quería más que ella a él.

Solo pensar en perderla le producía escalofríos, pánico y un odio visceral hacía el mundo entero. Si pudiera estaba seguro de que la apretaría contra su cuerpo sin darle la oportunidad de escapar.

Porque él era violento, no era algo que le alegrara particularmente, pero ya lo había reconocido ante si mismo. No quería que ella se alejara de él. No por las causas por lo que lo habían hecho en el pasado, no por las que pudieran surgir en ese momento. Y entonces una idea fugaz llegó a su mente.

—Makino, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

—¿Qué? —Ella giró a verlo, sus ojos castaños limpios de cualquier sentimiento.

—¡Hagamos una fiesta!

—No podemos hacer una fiesta nosotros dos solos Doumyouji. —Ella arqueó una ceja como si estuviera viendo a un caso perdido—. A menos que quieras invitar a la tripulación claro.

—Serás tonta, estoy hablando de una fiesta con todos, recogeremos al resto del F4, ese nuevo ricachón amigo tuyo e incluso puede que venga la mujer mono.

—¿En serio? —Una chispa apareció en los ojos de la joven, cuando cosas como esa pasaban Doumyouji no podía evitar sonreír sintiendo que dentro de su pecho sus pulmones se inflaban al máximo.

—Claro, claro, como estamos cerca de Francia recogeremos primero a Rui y Shizuka.

—¿Shizuka-san?, ¡¿en serio? —Los ojos de la chica brillaban tan fuerte que Doumyouji olvidó seguir relatando sus planes, la sujetó por la cintura y la elevó de tal manera que podía tomar sus calidos labios, un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando ella débilmente se aferró a sus brazos. Como un relámpago recordó que una vez Rui había dicho que ella le parecía tan frágil que sentía que si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte la quebraría, por extraño que pareciera él estaba pensando lo mismo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rui estaba esperando en el muelle con una pequeña maleta a cuestas, el aire golpeaba su rostro y alborotaba sus cabellos que se mecían lentamente cuando empezó a vislumbrar el enorme yate de su amigo que se acercaba bamboleándose en el agua. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando los gritos de Doumyouji empezaron a escucharse.

—¡Ey Rui, Rui! —El moreno agitaba su mano en el aire de tal manera que parecía una bandera serpenteando. Por toda respuesta él levantó una mano dejándola fija en el aire.

Doumyouji era inconfundible, no solo por su extraordinaria altura sino por aquella manía de usar playeras rojas que lo distinguían a kilómetros de distancia.

—Hanazawa Rui. —Cuando el barco ya había encallado Makino surgió al lado de Doumyouji, sus ojos castaños enfocándolo cariñosamente—. ¿Dónde esta Shizuka-san?

—Ah… —Cualquier rastro de sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven—. Ella dijo que nos alcanzaría después.

—¿Después donde?, ¿después en Hawai? —Doumyouji preguntó parpadeando—. ¿Es que tiene mucho trabajo?

—Bastante. —Rui se encogió indolente de hombros.

—Otro día visitaremos Paris Makino. —Doumyouji le palmeó cariñosamente la cabeza a la chica como consolándola, ella le metió uno de sus consabidos codazos musitando que no tenía porque tratarla como a un perrito. Rui subió la escalera que lo llevaría al barco lentamente. Cuando estuvo arriba giró a ver de reojo a Makino, llevaba un vestido celeste con vuelo en la falda, se veía tan adorable como una muñeca.

—¡Que te quites Doumyouji! —Aunque las apariencias engañaban, ciertamente. El joven de cabello rizado tirado en el suelo con una marca de zapato en la mejilla era el testigo más claro de aquello.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los primeros días a bordo del barco Rui comprobó un par de cosas. La primera que la relación de Tsukasa y Tsukuchi había cambiado. Bueno, no podía negar que seguían peleándose por cualquier cosa, ofendiéndose y retándose con los ojos. Pero también era cierto que había momentos en que sus dedos se rozaban y se sonrojaban, ni que decir de las veces que dando una vuelta por cubierta se había encontrado a Tsukasa apretándola contra él al tiempo que buscaba hambriento sus labios.

La segunda cuestión que había descubierto era que —lo pudiera creer o no— Tsukasa y Tsukuchi no dormían juntos… bien, no podía negarlo, esperaba que al final Tsukasa por fin reaccionara y haciéndole caso al resto dejara su virginidad atrás. Conociendo a su amigo como lo conocía no podía negar que el asunto resultaba raro. Estaba casi seguro de que el temperamento violento de Tsukasa también aplicaba en términos de cama, por lo tanto verlo con Tsukuchi de noviecito de mano sudada por alguna razón lo aliviaba.

Bien, debía aceptarlo, había admitido viajar con esos dos hasta Japón sin Shizuka solo para comprobar con sus propios ojos que Makino amaba a Tsukasa, que se había entregado a él y la historia de amor entre ellos había terminado por completo. Ver que esos dos no parecían tener prisa para pasar a grandes ligas lo molestaba tanto como lo aliviaba.

Si le preguntaban si amaba a Shizuka él diría sin temor a dudas que sí, si le preguntaban si amaba a Makino guardaría silencio, sin desmentirlo ni afirmarlo, porque así era él y no podía ir por ahí hablando si no conocía la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Sabía que en otras circunstancias podría haber amado a Tsukuchi hasta el limite de sus fuerzas, pero no había un hubiera para él, desde el principio Tsukasa había sido claro al decir que aquella chica sería para él y el F4 no era de los que traicionaban por la espalda por mucho que sus sentimientos hubiesen intentado hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos recordó la primera vez que la había besado, aquel beso en la playa donde le había susurrado que le hubiera gustado enamorarse de ella, porque estaba seguro, al lado de Makino nunca se sentiría poca cosa como le pasaba al lado de Shizuka, al lado de esa jovencita no tendría miedo de hacer el amor sin pensar con cuantos lo comparaba en su mente, al lado de ella no tendría que inventar interés en leyes y política.

Pero la cosa había resultado así y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Tsukasa había sido más rápido que él al decidir la persona a quien entregaría su corazón y había luchado con denuedo para que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

—Hanazawa Rui, ¿qué sucede? —Tsukuchi se colocó en cuclillas frente a él con los brazos rodeando sus muslos para que la falda del vestido no colgara al suelo y le dejara ver cosas indebidas, cosas, que como muy bien recordaba él, ya había visto una vez.

—Solo estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando? —Ella parpadeó—. Te veías muy melancólico.

—No era nada. —Tsukuchi ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, ese era el Hanazawa Rui que ella recordaba, amable y distante, tan etéreo que le daba la impresión de que en realidad no estaba ahí con ella.

—¿Seguro?

—Si. —Ella se encogió de hombros y apoyó una mano en el suelo para levantarse, seguramente pensando en dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos antes de que él se lo indicara de mala manera. Para su sorpresa Rui la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

—Makino…

—¿Eh?

—¿Te acuerdas que una vez te pedí que me abrazaras? —Inconscientemente ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que venía implícito en ese recuerdo.

—Sí…

—¿Podrías…?

—¿Sucede algo malo con Shizuka-san? —Rápidamente la joven lo miró con apremio, él dejo ir lentamente su agarre.

—No, no en realidad, ¿Dónde esta Tsukasa?

—¡Ah sí! —Tsukuchi se levantó rápidamente guiñándole un ojo—. Vine para decirte que bajaremos en un bote pequeño y nos pondremos a atrapar pulpos.

—¿Pulpos? —Rui repitió lentamente, como si no alcanzara a comprender, ella sonrió ampliamente con una risa fresca que lo estremeció.

—Sí, sí, vas a ver que es divertido. —Y sin más desapareció corriendo, dejándole apenas de recuerdo el flotar de una falda celeste.

Cuando Tsukuchi llegó jadeando hasta Tsukasa y le sonrió ampliamente diciéndole que ya le había avisado a Rui el joven la observó escasos segundos, luego acarició como al descuido su mejilla sonrojada. Sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su agarre, él en cambio tuvo que contener el temblor de su mano libre, porque no sabía si el calor de sus mejillas tenía que ver con su carrera o con Rui. Porque a ella la amaba más que a su propia vida, pero Rui era su adorado amigo de la infancia.

Porque en realidad le hubiera gustado que ambos fueran felices.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Rui apareciera, su mirada lánguida y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¡Ya era hora flojo! —Doumyouji le gritó en chanza intentando de esa manera apartar los pensamientos que habían rondado hace poco su mente. La tarde empezaba a caer cuando bajaron en el bote y se aventuraron un par de kilómetros alejados del yate para que los pulpos se acercaran.

Al principio Rui se había mostrado francamente perplejo ante la algarabía de los otros dos que se daban de topes cuando descubrían que lo que habían sacado del fondo del mar era una bola de algas. Si era sincero no se sentía a gusto, era como el maligno mal tercio que dejaba al intruso francamente incomodo.

—Hanazawa Rui parece que pescaste algo. —La voz de Makino lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Ah?

—¡Tira, tira, tira! —Doumyouji le ordenó con vigor y abriendo grandes sus ojos claros empezó a tirar de su caña, pronto se notó que si no soltaba aquella cosa el que iba a salir despedido por los aires iba a ser él.

—¡Hanazawa Rui! —Makino lo sujetó por la cintura y tiró de él hacía atrás justo cuando parecía que saldría despedido por la borda.

—¡Debe ser enorme! —Entusiasmado Doumyouji sujetó a la joven por debajo de los pechos tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas, Rui no se concentró en ese momento en la extraña estampa que seguramente protagonizaban, tampoco en el cuerpo de Makino pegado al de él, mucho menos en que los dedos de su amigo rozaban su espalda. Simplemente tiró con todas sus fuerzas, como si un dispositivo mecánico se hubiese activado en él.

—¡Ahhh! —Tsukuchi gritó, Tsukasa bufó, él simplemente apretó los dientes y en el segundo siguiente Tsukusi chilló, Tsukasa se quedo quieto como un palo y él simplemente abrió enormes los ojos mientras unas curiosas rayas moradas surgían bajo sus ojos. Un animal enorme dio un coletazo frente a ellos dejándolos empapados al instante, su boca era tan grande y sus colmillos tan afilados que por un escalofriante instante Rui pensó que su vida se acabaría. Instintivamente dejo ir la caña, el animal volvió a hundirse en el agua.

—¡Rui! —Tsukasa le atinó un zape que por lo sorpresivo lo mandó de golpe hacía delante—. ¿En que estabas pensando?, ¡eso no era un pulpo! —Confundido se sobó la cabeza y giró hacía atrás, por un segundo observó a sus amigos tan empapados como él y entonces algo desentonó con aquello. Makino soltó una potente carcajada que siguió expandiéndose mientras se sostenía el estomago con humor.

—¿De que te ríes tonta? —Pero sin poder evitarlo Doumyouji también soltó a reír y así, lentamente los labios de Rui también se curvaron, la risa brotó desde su garganta y salió por su boca y los tres se dejaron caer al suelo, mojados y sin parar de reír.

—Eres un idiota Rui. —Tsukasa se sujetó con las dos manos el estomago para controlar sus arqueadas—. Eso era un tirabuzón.

—Querrás decir tiburón. —Makino lo corrigió al vuelo.

—Lo que sea. —El cabello del joven se había vuelto lacio debido al agua, Rui lo miró de reojo, se veía decididamente diferente de esa manera. Casi como si de verdad fuera todo un caballero de sociedad.

—Nos hemos mojado. —Makino levantó ambas manos observando su vestido mojado que se pegaba de manera escandalosa a su cuerpo, estaba distraída así que no notó la mirada que los dos hombres le mandaron, ambos recordando sin ponerse de acuerdo la misma escena. Una donde Rui cargaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha, con solo una manta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Supongo que habrá que volver al barco. —Doumyouji desvió la mirada, se había sonrojado.

—Por cierto, —con su calma habitual Rui parpadeó—, ¿por donde era? —Los tres miraron a la inmensidad del agua que los rodeaba, sin ponerse de acuerdo soltaron un suspiro derrotado, se habían alejado demasiado.

—Esta empezando a oscurecer. —La chica miró el cielo y se encogió contra la pared, el aire frío estaba causándole temblores.

—Todo esto es culpa de Rui, —frunciendo el ceño Doumyouji se sacó la playera—, si no hubiera pescado el tirabuzón…

—Tiburón. —Rui lo corrigió mecánicamente sacándose él también su playera.

—Lo que sea. —Siguieron discutiendo, Tsukuchi los miró de reojo sin poder evitar el enrojecer, Rui sin playera y en vaqueros era una imagen demasiado fuerte para su pobre corazón, el cabello mojado del joven le caía sobre la frente dándole un aspecto rebelde a sus ojos claros. Doumyouji por su parte solo llevaba encima unas bermudas azules, su cabello, ahora lacio, tapándole un ojo le daba un aire elegante que le provocó el girar la mirada, no era justo que aquellos dos la hicieron pasar por semejantes vergüenzas.

—Supongo que Makino no ha hecho galletas con la forma de tu cara esta vez. —La joven abrió grandes los ojos, ¿cómo sabía de aquello Rui?

—¡Aún no olvido que te comiste una maldito! —Tsukasa saltó sobre su amigo como recordando la rabia de esa vieja rencilla.

—Como pensé que quizás no atraparíamos nada con ustedes traje un poco de pan. —Makino giró un poco tanteando por su mochila, ambos jóvenes giraron a verla, pensando más que en la comida en aquellas piernas blancas que sobresalían de la falda.

—¡Oi Makino, que lista! —Doumyouji volvió y se sentó a su lado, su hombro pegándose contra el de ella.

—No lo digas como si fuera asombroso. —Ella gruñó pasándole una pieza, Rui se quedo de pie observándolos, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él que no podía expresar con palabras.

—Hanazawa Rui, —la chica le extendió una pieza—, el tuyo.

—Gracias. —Pero recibió el pan y se quedo así, con la mano extendida, sin dejar de verlos, sin poder colegir que era lo que sentía al ver el cabello castaño aún goteando mojando sus hombros, el vestido pegado y transparentándose como una segunda piel a su cuerpo.

—¿Hanazawa Rui? —Makino lo observó con preocupación.

—Deberías sentarte. —Doumyouji habló entre mordiscos—. Hay espacio junto a Makino. —Rui abrió grandes los ojos pero lo obedeció antes de pararse a pensar que era lo que tramaba su amigo al colocarlo junto a su novia. Tsukuchi estuvo a punto de decirles que ambos la estaban aplastando y que, a su punto de ver las cosas, había bastante más espacio para que ellos estuvieran tan pegados. Pero a último momento lo que iba a decir se le perdió en el aire y bajó la mirada a sus pies como si fueran realmente interesantes.

Platicaron un rato de cosas sin importancia, de lo que seguramente estaba haciendo el resto del F4, de cómo estaría Hawai en esos días y lo maravillosa que sería la fiesta en la playa. Rui habló un poco de Paris, con su vaguedad usual, a pesar de que Doumyouji lo estaba presionando para que describiera algo más que las defecaciones de los perros.

Tsukuchi empezó a sentirse adormilada cuando ya la luna brillaba en lo alto, el pequeño barquito se mecía de un lado a otro como una cáscara de nuez. Sin venir mucho a cuento recordó que en diferentes ocasiones esos dos hombres habían dicho que cuidarían de ella, podía sentir la calidez de Tsukasa en contraste con la frialdad de Rui, el hombro grueso de Tsukasa en comparación con el delgado de Rui, la risa escandalosa de su novio acompañada de la suave y fresca de su amigo.

Sonrío sintiéndose arrullada, estaba por recargar la cabeza en Tsukasa, pero al final sintió que aquello no era justo para Rui, aunque no atinó a comprender el por qué, así que simplemente echó la cabeza hacía atrás recargada en la pared. Dejó las manos flácidas a sus costados y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, sintió como los dedos gruesos y calidos de Tsukasa se entrelazaban con los suyos, sintió la calidez de él rodeándola. Del otro lado los pálidos y fríos dedos de Rui vacilaron un rato antes de moverse lentamente hasta alcanzar los suyos, entrelazando su mano fría con la suya. No dijo nada porque no había nada que decir, si Tsukasa no había saltado a romperle la cara a Rui aún no sería ella quien insinuara algo por el estilo.

Empezó a adormecerse, su cabeza empezó a vacilar, ya de un lado, ya de otro, como si no estuviera muy segura hacía donde debía recargarse. No hubo necesidad, la barbilla de Tsukasa se colocó sobre su hombro derecho, sintió su calido aliento acariciando su cuello, su aroma a hombre, su cabello oscuro rozando su mejilla. Del otro lado la cabeza de Rui se recargó contra la suya llevando a su nariz el aroma lejano de un día en Francia, de una sonrisa velada y unos ojos claros.

—Los quiero. —Susurró al viento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder en el sueño, ambos apretaron con fuerza su mano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tsukasa abrió un ojo y se encontró con que Rui le estaba devolviendo la mirada fijamente. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un bostezo y preguntarle porque carajos se había dormido tan cerca, pero frenó su lengua justo a tiempo. Aún no amanecía por completo, el cielo aún era más negro que azul. Habían terminado por acostarse en la cubierta y ciertamente no recordaba cómo es que su cuerpo había decidido tomar una mejor postura. Makino estaba girada hacía él, sus tibios labios haciendo contacto con su pecho, sintió que el corazón le martilleaba de manera escandalosa y que un amigo indeseado se levantaba en el momento menos oportuno. Enrojeció brutalmente, tenía la rodilla derecha metida entre las piernas de Makino, tan arriba que le había subido el vestido hasta los muslos. Se hubiera derretido en ese mismo instante de no ser porque notó porque Rui estaba tan cerca, al parecer Makino estaba usando su brazo de almohada, la otra pierna de su amigo pasaba por debajo de las de la chica saliendo en medio de ellas. En resumen, aquello era una confusión de brazos, piernas y una chica con un vestidito demasiado sugerente en medio.

—Uh, Rui. —Tsukasa intentó bajar el vestido de la chica, pero antes de siquiera rozar el borde decidió dejarlo estar, si tocaba aquella suave piel mucho dudaba de su propia capacidad de raciocinio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tu amas a Shizuka, cierto?

—Sí. —Pero por alguna razón eso no lo dejo demasiado aliviado.

—¿Solo quieres a Makino como amiga, verdad? —Rui guardó silencio, Tsukasa cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse solamente en los labios de Makino contra su pecho, en que a fin de cuentas ella había girado hacía él y no hacía Rui.

—No te preocupes, —los ojos claros de su amigo lo observaron sin dobles intenciones—, te aprecio demasiado para intentar algo con ella. —De nuevo el silencio, la calidez de Makino envolviéndolos a ambos.

—Gracias. —Tsukasa tuvo la intención de colocar la mano sobre la cintura de Makino y atraerla hacía él, aferrarla con fuerza y posesión, pero al final no lo hizo, cerró los ojos y luego le pegó a Rui en la frente con dos dedos.

—Outch.

—Todavía no es hora de despertar idiota. —Y ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando un poco más a la mujer en medio de ellos, la que solo por esa única vez ambos compartirían.

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Como pueden ver este one shot esta basado puramente en el anime, adore tanto esta serie que prometí hacer un oneshot de cada cosa que vaya viendo, así que es probable que venga después con una historia del manga y si me entra la loquera incluso de los doramas —por lo menos el japonés.

Un beso, gracias por leer.

_25 de Agosto del 2011 Jueves_


End file.
